Shiyakirai Gakami
Shiyakirai Gakami (しやきらいがか, Gakami Shiyakirai) is Third Seat of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and head of the Shinigami Research and Developement Institute research offices. Appearance Shiyakirai's appearance has a very gaunt look to it with a skull-like visage. Her eyes are a blazing red. Her fingernails are black and, with the exception of her thumbs and index fingers, are all long. She also wears a white armband, a Spiritual Pressure Seal, and on her right arm and a glass violet eye on a bracelet. Her shihakusho is sleevless and meets at her neck by a leather choker. She wears a black labcoat as opposed to a white one. It is unknown why or how Kisei, her captain, allows this. Personality Shiyakirai is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist. She sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including herself. She has little respect or regard for most others. It is known that Shiyakirai's favorite food is pike fish, and that she does not like onion. In battle, Shiyakirai likes to play with her opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. Every time she fights she uses it as an experiment testing herself and her opponent little by little. Before engaging, though, she will make extensive research on her possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning in her favor. History Little is known about the history exept that she had brutally murdered her sister for unknown reasons. Kido and Technique As a leading researcher in Soul Society, Shiyakirai has developed a number of Kido and abilities. The 2 notable ones are below:* Garganta: The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Shiyakirai learned how to use this ability after researching within Las Noches. *Hai Kara Josho (灰から上昇, Rise from the Ashes): This kido engulfs the user in flames, reducing him/her to ashes. A breeze then blows the ashes into a whirlwind and carries the user to a secluded place. When the user reforms, they are found with serious burns. The only person known to be able to use this kido is Shiyakirai *Karitoru (刈り取る, Reap): This kido allows the user to take souls from people with lower reiatsu. She cannot destroy the souls. She only holds them in her palm. There is no limit to the souls she can keep in her hand. *Haaku (はあく, Grasp): This is not a kido but rather a part of her manipulation abilities. She can enclose anything despite its size in an inescapable grasp. Powers & Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Shiyakirai is one of the most intelligent scientific and inventive mind in Soul Society. Her research and inventive skill is entirely without ethics or morality and she commonly makes test subjects of her own allies if it furthers her goals. Her mind is full of scientific curiosity which she puts toward all situations and pursuits she comes across. *'Master Scientist': As the head of the Shinigami Research Institute Research Offices, Shiyakirai is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid her in battle or otherwise. As Shiyakirai is the mad scientist archetype embodied, she has no morals or empathy in everyday life and apparently her work is devoid of it as well. *'Expert Chemist:' Shiyakirai has shown to be an adept chemist. *'Master Strategist': Shiyakirai has a talent for being well prepared. She takes various precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through her various methods in order to gain a clear advantage. She seems to always have a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way she expects. *'Body Modification Expert': Shiyakirai has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and she has upgraded a variety of her own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide her with useful abilities. *'Organ Replacement Surgery': Most impressively, she has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on herself to prevent injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than half an hour. *'Tracking Expert': She expresses the fact that she merely needs a strand of a person's hair to find them. By using a simple chemical process she can discern the location of the person in question using their DNA as a reference. Master Swordsman: Shiyakirai is said to be just a skillful in swordsmanship as the captains. Shiyakirai seems to be ambidextrous, as she wields her Zanpakutō in her right hand and her left. Kidō Master: According to Hageshi Ihaino, Shiyakirai is one of the most proficient Kidō users in Soul Society. She is capable of releasing any form of Kidō silently from the palm of her hands effortlessly. Shunpo Expert: Shiyakirai is the fastest Shunpo user, other than Yoruichi Shihoin and Captain Zaraki. Great Spiritual Power: Shiyakirai has a massive amount of spiritual energy. She is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves. Without her seal, she easily has as much Spiritual Pressure as Captain Zaraki without his eyepatch. Extreme Durability: Shiyakirai has an unearthly amount of durability as shown during all of her battles. She is practically indestructible. An example of this was during a fight between her and Hageshi Ihaino. She was ceroed at point blank range and was almost entirely blown to bits and only said it tickled and continued fighting and defeated Hageshi in that state. Master Reiatsu Manipulation: Shiyakirai can manipulate her reiatsu to pick up objects, tie down, or even impale straght through her opponents. Her reiatsu cannot be broken down to reishi and absorbed by any ability due to her constant manipulation. Master Fire Manipulation: Shiyakirai can manipulate fire as well as she can manipulate her reiatsu. The fire she manipulates cannot be doused by any form of natural water or ice and can be blazing hot or freezing cold Zanpakuto Fuyuri ya Kasai (フューリーや火災, Fury and Fire): Shiyakirai's Zanpakutōguard is a spectral and ornate silver and the hilt is black. Unlike most Shinigami, her Zanpakutō's sheath hangs backwards behind her, instead of to the side as they are commonly worn. Shiyakirai rarely uses her zanpajuto at all simply because she is proficient enough at kido and her manipulation that she doesn't really have to. Shikai: Fuyuri ya Kasai wa chikyu no ryotan yaku '''(フューリーや火災は地球の両端焼く, Fuyuri ya Kasai Burn to the ends of the Earth): To activate her shikai, Shiyakirai holds the blade between her index and middle fingers of her right hand while saying the incantation, letting the blade slip down, until her fingers have reached the hilt. In this form, Fuyuri ya Kasai has lost its guard and the blade is made entirely of flame. :Shikai Special Ability: '''Yakedo (やけど, Burn): This ability lengthens the sword to reach an opponent from a distance. It shoots out at an untrackable speed, stabs through the left shoulder, turns and peirces the right, slams back into the guard carrying the opponent with it, and throws it randomly at an extremely fast pace. All of this is completed in 3 seconds. *'Bankai':' Fuyuri ya Kasai wa karera no heiwa no samatage' (フューリーや火災は彼らの平和の妨, Fuyuri ya Kasai Impede on their peace): To activate bankai, Shiakirai stabs the ground sending ripples of fire through the ground and the blade splits into two blades. She pulls them out and spins both clockwise once to form sheer fire while saying the incantation. The fire is bound to her fingers until she deactivates her bankai. :Bankai Special Ability:' Seishin Shokan '(精神召喚, Spirit Summon): To use Seishin Shokan, Shiyakirai faces her palms out and forms her index and middle fingers to make a diamond. She blows through the diamond, blowing out the form of a woman made of fire and darkness, known as Anima. Kai shite kogeki '''(介して攻撃, Strike Through): Anima says the incantation and raises her arm towards her opponent. A fire-like red glow forms around her arm and her arm extends at an undodgable speed towards an opponents limb. No one has ever been known to block or dodge this attack. Kurayami Aibu (暗闇愛撫, Dark Caress): After saying the incantation, no matter how dark or bright it is, the area around Anima and her opponent darkens to pitch black. Anima flash steps behind her opponent and stabs her in the back with a poisonous hand. This attack cannot be blocked or dodged by any means known. The poison will kill the opponent after 15 minutes if the opponent is below captain level. ''Bankai Final Ability:'' Kyoju no tamashi mujitsu o seikatsu, Anima '(享受の魂無実を生活,採用し) Reap the innocent souls of the living Anima -Final Seishin Shokan-): Shiyakirai says this incantation, Anima and Shiyakirai walk towards each other until they are facing each other. Shiyakirai first stabs Anima straight in the stomach through the back and then Anima hooks her scythe behind Shiyakirai and stabs her in the back and through her stomach. The two walk forward again and merge into one being. The being is called Saiyoshi. '''Kohai '(荒廃, Devastate): Saiyoshi holds out his right hand and a double ended scythe forms. He spins it clockwise 5 times and switches it to the left and spins it 5 times counter-clockwise. Saiyoshi then grips it in both hands and drops it through the ground. Saiyoshi says the incantation. An impenetrable cell of fire forms around Saiyoshi and the opponent and the area around them darkens to black. Saiyoshi walks behind the opponent and binds him in chains. Saiyoshi holds the opponent from behind and fire and poison explode from his body for hours, the opponent screaming and being burned and poisened until dead. Quotes (To Kenpachi Zaraki): Don't act like your not impressed... (To Kumimaru Chimoku): I admire your aspiration but I am burn. Now what does that tell you? (To Szayel Apporo Granz): I appreciate your work as a scientist but if anyone is perfect it certainly isn't you. (To Mayuri Kurotsuchi): Hm. You are quite the character Mayuri-sama. I am sure that if anyone here has a chance of survivng this war its Yama-jii and yourself. The others are simply too thickheaded and barbaric. Not a thought of strategy runs through their heads I don't suppose. (To Hageshi Ihaino): Hehe...I didn't feel a thing. Was that really a Gran Rey Cero?